


Panacea

by TheAkoyaPearl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Imprisonment, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAkoyaPearl/pseuds/TheAkoyaPearl
Summary: "Oh, they always promised me her head, and by the goddess, I will have it, but- they promised me your body as well, my beloved."Byleth trades her life for Edelgard's in the throes of battle, but instead of taking her head, the Tempest King has other plans for the second object of his fixation. The voices are so quiet when he's with her.Tags to be added.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	1. The Sacrafice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the warm up I wrote for a fic I have in the works. *The explicit writing begins in chapter two.* I felt like I couldn't get into the story without writing this first, although I'm unsure of what value this first chapter has on its own. If you're interested in what the tags and rating are offering, I'm sorry, I haven't gotten there yet, I just put them there so I wouldn't mislead people or expose anyone to something they didn't want to see. I'm not sure what the timetable will be for getting the rest of the fic out, a lot of it is already written but there are some gaps that need filling before it can be released.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> (Also this is really minor but I decided to use Glasses!Byleth because I feel like it works I guess)

This was her last chance. She could feel the Goddess's power in her veins running deathly thin, and after this, she would be at her absolute limit. She turned back the hands of time, and in an instant, she was again meeting Edelgard's shoulder with her own, throwing the Emperor out of the way of Dimitri's blade with everything she had in her. This time, she was able to twist her arm out of his grasp, knowing where he would grab hold, landing on her side.

She tried to push herself up to a standing position, but Dimitri grabbed hold of her ankle instead, and she slammed face first into the dirt before he pulled her to up her feet. Her glasses snapped at the bridge and clattered pathetically to the ground, forgotten.

From a distance, just like she had the last time Byleth tried to save her, Edelgard turned to look for her professor, and that same expression of horror and rage blossomed over her face when she realized Byleth was no longer at her side.

Dimitri's left arm was around her shoulders, confining her tightly against him as his other hand held the blade of his spear to her throat, so close it has already created a thin red line over her neck. Byleth, with adrenaline pounding in her head and none of the Goddess's power left to rely on, tried to struggle, kicking her legs against the man uselessly, but she could barely move without pushing her neck further into the blade.

"Professor!" Edelgard screamed as those of her soldiers that could still walk tried to gather around her. Byleth took a deep breath in. This was it. She was going to die, like she was supposed to 5 years ago. But she had saved the Emperor. Edelgard could still get away. So why wasn't she retreating?

"Run, Edelgard! Either I die or we both die! I'll be-" Her words were cut off as she felt Dimitri's blade push further into her skin. She hadn't noticed that he'd started to cut her before, but the blood was now impossible to ignore, even for someone with an almost unnatural pain tolerance such as Byleth's.

Dimitri leered at Edelgard, knowing his bait was working. "That's it... Draw closer, you vile woman. Soon..." Held so close against the man, Byleth could hear his insane ramblings clearly, and it shook her. She wasn't quite sure if his words were echoing in her mind or if he was just repeating himself, but this was the first time since she'd left the Academy that Byleth had actually heard Dimitri up close. It was nigh impossible for her mind to reconcile the image of the considerate young student she once knew with this unhinged beast pressing a blade against her throat. 

"Run!" Byleth commanded to her student-- her friend --with all the strength she had left. She would not die in vain. Edelgard had to understand that.

Edelgard stalled for just a moment, focused in on the pleading expression in her teacher's face. It was so rare for her visage to display any trace of emotion, but the look she wore now was startlingly real. Edelgard felt a devastated, furious sob lodged in her throat, but she choked it back. She wouldn't let Byleth throw her life away for nothing. Solemnly, she shed a tear as she mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry," before turning to run with the remnants of her battalion. 

Dimitri roared furiously as the object of his hatred fled, dropping Byleth as he took off to pursue her.

Before the mercenary could take the chance to escape, though, Dimitri's soldiers took his place restraining her already exhausted frame. Were there three? Four? She wasn't sure- her vision was beginning to tunnel and she felt like she could hardly keep her head up. Forcing so much of the Goddess' power out of her body had left her in a state of delirium. The battlefield must have been cacophonously loud, but for all the ringing in her ears, she couldn't hear a thing.

One of the men, she thought, raised an axe over his head, presumably meant for her neck, and she closed her eyes tightly. _Father_ , she thought to herself, waiting for the blade to connect. The incomprehensible moment seemed to go on for hour after cloudy hour, thought she could feel with the sense the Goddess had given her that time was moving normally. She wished it wouldn't take so long. Sporadic flashes of memory were filtering though her mind as she awaited death: The first time she saved Edelgard's life, back when they'd met. Nervously sitting in her empty classroom before teaching her first lesson. The time Jeralt proudly introduced her to his old friends on the guard at a tavern outside the monastery. Having tea with Dimitri as a student, hearing him laugh at something she didn't realize was a joke. Her father teaching her how to handle a sword when she was a little less than ten. Sothis, yelling at her from in her dreams.

Then, something strange cut through her mental fog. It wasn't a memory, she'd snapped back into consciousness just enough for her eyes to focus on something. Dimitri? He was coming back already? No, he'd just turned his head back towards his soldiers. Byleth thought she saw him order something at the men restraining her, but everything was so foggy it was impossible to tell.

Blade- blade, where was the blade? Wasn't she supposed to be dead by now? All of the sudden, her vision went totally dark, but not in the 'dead' kind of way- she knew because she could still blink. Byleth could still feel her whole body throbbing in pain, as well.

And then- movement? She was moving, but not on her own. Byleth wanted to know what was going on, but her body couldn't take any more. Using so much of Sothis' power, and then preparing for her own death, had spent the whole of her physical energy. The woman fought the delirium as hard as she could now that death was no longer certain, but try as she might, it wasn't enough to stop her from slipping into a black, dreamless, exhausted sleep.

At their king's order, four Faerghus soldiers blindfolded the bleeding woman, dragging her away from the battlefield and towards their camp. The Tempest King had dreamt idly of this day since the moment he'd learned of her survival. Byleth was his.


	2. The Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth slowly comes to realize why Dimitri had taken her alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left feedback on the short and odd little part one, I'm not sure if I would've finished this without reading the encouraging comments. ^-^ 
> 
> To be honest, though, I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I certainly tried, but I don't know if I captured certain things properly. I'm sorry if you don't find it well written, I'm working on my writing abilities. Please leave feedback if you feel so inclined, I would appreciate it greatly!
> 
> I'm sorry for the excessive italics in advance. I know. I have a problem. ;-;

The instant her consciousness returned, Byleth startled awake, trying to piece together what had happened as the terrified feeling she had felt while those men carried her away returned. Though the room she was in was still and silent, she felt panic welling up in her chest anyways as she grasped at whatever fragments of memory she had form the battle. The first thing her brain supplied was the sharp sting of Dimitri's blade sliding across her throat. On instinct, she touched her neck with her right hand, feeling for an injury.

Thankfully, she seemed alright in that regard. No wound, though there was now a thin scar line spanning the width of her neck. Yes, healing magic was incredible, but it couldn't erase the body's physical reminders of trauma. However, over the years, the mercenary had accrued so many scars across her body she doubted she would even remember where this particular line came from in enough time. 

But, something was wrong- When she lifted her right hand up to the scar, her left hand came with it. Her wrists were shackled together on a short chain, and that panic started building in her chest again. When she'd woken up, she half-wondered if, by some miracle, Edelgard had rescued her, but clearly that wasn't the case. She remembered a group of kingdom soldiers dragging her off as she watched Edelgard run, but the memory was a hazy one. She thought she recalled Dimitri commanding something at them, but she couldn't be sure. 

After examining her chains, looking for any possible way to release them and finding none, Byleth studied her surroundings so she could measure her options. She'd been placed in a normal-looking bedroom with some wooden furniture: a table, two matching chairs, a nightstand, a dresser, and a large, warmly made bed. Instinctively, she went to adjust her glasses before remembering that they'd been left broken and discarded on the battlefield.

This space looked like a guest room, not a prison. Confused, she tried to figure out why she'd been put here. If they'd captured her for interrogation, or to be used as a hostage, surely they'd have her in a jail cell, not a bedroom, right? Was she to go on trial? It was the only other explanation she found, but it still didn't sit right with her. The Tempest King hardly seemed the type to give his enemies such a luxury.

Vividly, Byleth remembered just how deeply it had shaken her to hear the man talking to himself on the battlefield. If that had Dimitri looked and sounded like a completely different person than the one she once knew, she might've been able to accept who he had become, but what bothered her was just how much of her former student she recognized in that man. When he spoke, she could _hear_ the young prince she'd met as a mercenary outside of Remire, just under the surface, and that familiarity was something she found it hard to get over every time they met on the battlefield. 

Strangely enough, despite being bound like a prisoner, she wasn't dressed like one. Someone had switched her dark coat and armor out for a plain white nightgown, one that had no sleeves or straps, held up only by a soft white ribbon knotted at the nape of her neck. Additionally, although that desperate battle should've left her bloodied and dirty, her skin felt clean, and even her hair had been washed and combed through. Byleth wondered idly who'd taken care of her while she slept. Someone had undressed her, bathed her, and lay her limp body down in this room while she slept, and she would never remember any of it. It made her feel violated, and a more than a bit humiliated. She balled her hands into fists and took a deep breath, trying to make herself feel in control of her own body.

That awful feeling was a familiar discomfort to Byleth- After the Millennium Festival, the day on which she'd came too after 5 long years of unconsciousness, she spent every night for a week awake at her desk, until she finally succumbed to the lack of energy on the seventh evening. Months after the fact, every time she tried to fall asleep, her mind would wander to horrifying places, wondering just what could have happened to her over the course of five years.

The woman's heart didn't beat (it never did), but she could still feel herself getting anxious as the reality of her situation set in. Byleth swayed a little as she rose to her feet, then sighed, steadying herself with one of the bedposts. In the heat of battle, she'd been too focused on saving Edelgard to worry about herself, but she now realized that using so much of Sothis' power in such a short time had taken a lot out of her. Even though she'd just woken up, she doubted she could manipulate time for more than a few seconds without passing out.

The door was locked. _Figured._ Just to be certain, she backed up as far as she could, got a running start, and threw her whole weight at the door. The thing didn't budge at all. 

The window glass was frosted, so it did let light into the room, but it didn't let Byleth see anything more than shapeless color beyond it. Without her glasses, though, she wouldn't be able to see the outside clearly anyways. From the limited view it provided her, she supposed that this room was above ground, three stories up at the very least, and the color of the sky indicated that it was early in the evening. Like she did with the door, she attempted to break the glass, but it was for naught. 

She knew that the door had to open eventually, but with her mobility so limited by her bound wrists, fighting back would be difficult. Still, she had to try. Nothing in the room looked suitable for a weapon, but Byleth had a last-ditch plan. The chain. She took note of which way the door would swing open, and readied herself to be behind it when it did. It was the only plan she had. When someone came in, she would pull her fetters around their neck, choke them with all her weight, and pray that whoever it was was coming alone. 

The silence of the room unnerved her as she waited, and she felt the time drip by agonizingly slow from her place by the door. As far as Byleth would remember later, she could've been waiting there for hours. But eventually, there came footsteps, brisk and steady ones, echoing through the hallway outside.

She listened carefully, trying to make certain it was just one person, but suddenly, they stopped. It was time. As soon as the door pushed open, in a flash, Byleth looped the chain over the head of the person entering, pulling down with everything she had.

Without even a moment of pause, the intruder grabbed her wrists tightly, then brought them away from his neck with ease, lifting her feet off the ground as he ducked his head under the chain. Before she could react at all, he switched his grip, turning around to face her as the door slammed shut.

He held the wide-eyed woman in front of him by her arms, forcing them together so to keep her fully restrained. Then, he smiled. Subtle, satisfied, and a bit mocking, he bit his lip a little as he watched a terrified recognition bloom across her face.

After going so many years without seeing them up close, he was just as transfixed by her eyes as he was the day they'd met. _Mesmerizing._ She'd never been one for expression, no, but as he'd studied under her, he'd come to appreciate the way her eyes reacted to things. So wide and pretty- almost like a doll. He remembered well what had happened back in his academy days on the evening she'd returned from the goddess' blessing. Edelgard, that despicable wretch, as if she was worthy of even touching Byleth's bare skin, carried the sleeping woman through the monastery gates as the student body watched in awe from a distance. For weeks, it was impossible for anyone on the grounds to see this newly unfamiliar, light-haired figure pass by without staring, Dimitri included.

_No. Is that- Dimitri?_ It couldn't be. Why was Dimitri here? The very man she'd only just faced on the battlefield, the one she'd once been a teacher to all those years ago, the one she watched pursue Edelgard with an inhuman fury in his eyes as her consciousness faded. Again, _he_ was the the one restraining her, and again, he seemed to hold her back effortlessly. Seeing him without armor on, just a white shirt and trousers, felt different, but it didn't make his silhouette any less recognizable. He was the one commanding the Kingdom's whole army. A ruler. What was he doing _here?_

A short silence passed between the two, with Byleth entirely unsure how to react. She tried to jerk her hands out of his grasp so she wouldn't be so close to him, but he just raised an eyebrow as he kept his hold on her steady.

"I... Dimitri?" 

"My professor." 

The familiarity in that title made her wince. It was true, she had spent a year of her life as his teacher, but every time she was reminded of the student she was once so fond of, and then, of what that student had become, it stung a little deeper.

Bitterly, she turned away. If he had come here himself, he must want to interrogate her, almost certainly about Edelgard. Nothing else made sense. "Don't waste your time trying to get me to talk. I don't know anything that your spies wouldn't." That much was true. Just a few days before the battle in which he had taken her, Edelgard had discovered (and promptly executed) a spy among their upper ranks that had been feeding the Kingdom their intel for months.

"Why this whole charade-" She questioned, referring to the chains on her wrists and the room they were in, "-just for you to kill me?" 

He frowned. "You think I want to hurt you?" 

That question blindsided the woman. With a hint of confusion creeping it's way into her voice, she demanded, "What do you- _What?_ What do you want with me?" 

Ever so slightly, he cocked his head to the side, and the corner of his mouth turned upwards into an unsettling smile.

A jolt of panic passed through Byleth, and every muscle in her body tensed up. She didn't like not understanding. _What's going on?_ Was he going to use her as bait again? Was this about Rhea? Or maybe he wanted something with her crest? Byleth ran through the possibilities in her mind frantically. 

All she knew for certain was that she needed to get away from him. _Now._ With no warning, she tried to wrest her bound wrists out of his grasp again, and this time, it worked. Byleth immediately started to bolt towards the door, with adrenaline coursing through her veins.

However, he was extremely perceptive, and on instinct, the moment he saw her tense up to run, he struck her sharply. The back of his hand met her cheek, and the painful sound cut straight through the quiet air of the little room.

_Fuck._

Byleth staggered backwards as the pain shot through her head, grabbing at the bedpost to try and steady herself. She tried not to whimper from the sting, but since it was so sudden, she had no chance to duck into the hit, and _goddess_ , how it hurt. Still unwilling to bow, though, she forced her body upright, pridefully glaring up straight into his eyes. 

He was so much taller than her. He'd always stood above her, yes, but these days, Byleth had to tilt her chin upwards humiliatingly just to meet his gaze. She hated it.

Dimitri watched as a thin trail of blood from the woman's nose started dripping slowly down her face. Byleth let it fall as she stared him down irreverently. She was in too much pain to run again, and she couldn't work up enough of Sothis' power to manipulate time, but she would _not_ let him think he'd beaten her already. A few drops of blood rolled down her décolletage, landing on the lace at the hem of her white dress.

Peering down at her from behind the hanging strands of his long blond hair, much to Byleth's disturbance, his face twisted into something adjacent to _concern_ , or _regret_. She knew he wasn't capable of such things, but it looked _frighteningly_ real. Her eyes widened in confusion, but before she had time to react, he forced her head back with his left hand, holding her bloody nose shut with the other. Then, the man laced his fingers through her hair tenderly, in some smug mimicry of gentle caretaking.

"Professor, are you okay? I'm sorry- Here, hold your head back," he instructed in a tone that sounded confusingly genuine. Had she not seen his scowl as he struck her, she might've actually believed he wanted to take care of her. The familiar timbre of his voice only further confused things for the woman. In his apology, he sounded exactly like he did when he was her student. _Why did he just apologize?_

She desperately wished she could twist out of his grasp, but suddenly, she felt something take her breath away, and her field of vision went dark. It took her a second to process what had just happened, but she realized that, for some ungodly reason, Dimitri had pressed his lips against hers _,_ forcing his tongue into her mouth without restraint. She couldn't breathe, as he was still covering her nose, so she began to panic, pushing against his chest uselessly in an attempt to break away. It did nothing- he had her in an iron grip, and his other hand was still grabbing at her soft hair, keeping Byleth pressed against him closely. She began to get lightheaded from the lack of air, trying not to focus on the wet sounds he made as he kissed her passionately.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he loosened his grip, letting her push away. She wasn't expecting it, so she stumbled backwards, falling onto the mattress as she gasped for air.

As she caught her breath, he marveled at his captive's expression. Byleth's face so rarely ever betrayed her emotions, but here, her look of surprise was absolutely, stunningly real. And, he was the only person who would ever get to see it. _How p_ _erfect_. 

She glared at him, using contempt to mask her shock. " _Did you just kiss me?_ " She demanded incredulously, chest heaving as she tried to steady her breath. Clearly he had, and he'd done it right after striking her so hard it made her bleed. And yet, he seemed completely unaware of the strangeness, the _wrongness_ in his actions. Either that, or he did know, and simply didn't care. She supposed he couldn't even taste the copper of her blood. _How disgusting._

He carelessly wiped her blood off his face with one of the white sleeves of his unbuttoned shirt, leaving the cuff streaked with red. She tried to turn away, but he had a hand on her cheek to keep her head in place. Through the gaps in the fabric, she could see how scarred his body was, with lines of varying depth and length spanning across his chest. Just like her, the man was permanently marred from years and years of battle.

Given little choice with the way he was holding her in place, she looked to his face again, and found that he was still smiling that unhinged, capricious smile, with his head titled ever so slightly to the side. Byleth tried to get back on her feet, but she couldn't use her hands to stand up with the way her wrists were bound. 

Again, he spoke, but this time, his words didn't fill her with anger like they had before. Instead, they made her blood run cold, and her body freeze. 

"They always promised me her head, and by the goddess, I _will_ have it, but- they promised me your body as well, my beloved."

He moved to unfasten the buckle on his pants, letting his belt fall to the ground. In one motion, he took her by the shoulders and pushed her down onto her back.

_No._

Finally, Byleth had figured out why he'd put her up here. _That_ was what he wanted from her- what he wanted to _do_ with her.

She felt herself bring time to a stop as her head started to spin. She had to do something- he couldn't do this. She wouldn't let him. She needed to run: To get off of that bed, to get out of that room, to get away from _him_. Byleth couldn't hold the world still for long, though, not in the state she was in. Suddenly, her tenuous grasp on time slipped, and things began to move again. All she could do was watch.

In that moment, lying on her back, with the imposing frame of the Tempest King looming over her, the woman with all the infinite power of Sothis on her side felt so helpless it left her completely incapable of moving, no matter how desperately she wanted to.

All traces of fury vanished instantly from her voice, replaced only with the panic mounting rapidly in her chest. "Dimitri, wait-", she tried to plead, the sound coming out softer than she'd wanted. She felt like her vision had tunneled- This couldn't be real. There was no way. He brushed her cheek tenderly with the back of his hand, and the sensation made her skin sting. 

"It's okay," he reassured gently. She tried to get up, but he held her shoulder down with his free hand, careful, yet forceful all the same.

"What are you-" She implored desperately, as though she didn't know. Her voice trailed off, fading into a terrified whimper when she caught a glimpse of his cock as he freed it from his pants, hardening as he stroked it with the hand that wasn't moving up her stomach. Her face went pale. _The size..._ He was larger than she might've guessed, and though she tried not to think about it, she couldn't help but imagine with dread what he intended to do with the appendage in his hand.

"You can't do this!" She tried to command him firmly, but her voice betrayed the fear she felt. Her frame looked so small and delicate pinned under his body, and the outline of her breasts under the thin white dress made his cock throb in anticipation.

Byleth watched helplessly as he untied the white ribbon holding up her nightdress, involuntarily shivering as his fingers brushed over the nape of her neck. She thought she'd heard him chuckle softly at her reaction, but her panicked thoughts were so overwhelming she couldn't really tell. He slid the fabric down her body carefully, past her breasts, past her stomach, past her hips, then tossed it discarded onto the floor, her panties with it. She had no brassiere, and the feeling of the open air on her exposed chest made her face flush.

It felt so shameful to be seen like this- to be the object of lust was something Byleth was unaccustomed too, and their previous relationship only further complicated things in Byleth's mind. She couldn't look at him, so she turned her head to the side and shut her eyes, trying to ignore the stands of his long hair that were brushing her cheek delicately. Cupping her still-bleeding nose in her hands, she attempted to cover her breasts with her forearms, as if that would deter her assailant rather than just titillating him further.

"You don't need to be ashamed. You're okay now."

"Now?" She whispered, resisting the instinct to look at him. She didn't know what he was getting at with that word- Now was the least okay she'd ever been. 

"What you've done is _unforgivable_ , my beloved." he said, leaning in close. "But I know that's not who you really are. _She_ took you away, but I brought you back, and I'm going to fix you. I'm going to help you. Just like they told me to." At the mention of Edelgard, his fingers tightened around his captive's wrists, and he snarled the word 'she' with a visceral hatred. But, the wide eyes of the woman pinned under him brought him to his senses, and the rage passed as quickly as it had came. Dimitri was telling Byleth the truth when he promised to help her, and he knew she realized it just as well as she did. After all, she was reacting so beautifully to his touch. 

When Byleth felt the warmth of his hands over her soft thighs, the surprise made her startle, with big eyes and flushed cheeks. He parted her legs with ease. Byleth couldn't tell if she'd actually resisted him or if her muscles were too frozen in fear to even hold her knees together, but either way, he had no trouble manipulating her body exactly how he wanted it. Her hands had found themselves pushing back against his chest again, but it did little.

"Don't fight it."

She felt him grab the chain that bound her wrists together, hooking it over the bedframe post so her hands were restrained above her head, and her body was exposed fully to him. She could've tried to undo it were he not so close to her, but he moved to kiss her neck, and she froze up again. Her eyes fluttered open on instinct, and she sucked in a breath. Her neck had been sensitive to the feeling of his fingers brushing over it before, but now, as he kissed her again and again, looking for the spot that made her react the most, the sensations made Byleth whimper in desperation.

He laughed softly, tracing her collarbone with his index finger. "Perfect..."

He took one of her breasts into his hand, trailing a finger around her nipple slowly, marveling at the beauty of her exposed form. Her body was scarred from years of battle, just as his was, but it did nothing to detract from the perfection of her curves. "Dimitri, you can't- Please don't-" she begged, trailing off as he switched to her other breast.

He shook his head in wonder, smiling before he used his free hand to turn her chin towards him. "I can't believe I finally have you," He murmured, more to himself than to her. " _She'd_ kept you away from me for so long, that _bitch._ But, they always said you'd come to me in time. And they were right." Again, he leant down to kiss her, and Byleth felt hopelessly out of her own depth, unsure what to do with her tongue as he dominated her. Unwittingly, she let out a short moan, and it vibrated against his lips.

As he pulled away, a bit of saliva trailing between their lips, he promised her, "I'm not going to hurt you, my beloved."

Byleth's mind was racing as he gently wiped her face with his stained sleeve. _Beloved?_ He'd called her that once before- Just how long had he been thinking of her in this way? Had he planned to do this since he realized she was alive? Or perhaps... since he became her student? _That_ thought was too much for her. She bid herself not to think about it, but the picture in her head of the young man he used to be was as vivid as ever in her mind.

"Just try to breathe, okay?" He continued to stroke himself, finding it difficult to hold back from simply ravaging her right then. He knew he needed to at least prepare her body, but, _goddess_ , she was just so beautiful. 

His words echoed in her mind as the reality of her position under him set in. She started to feel dizzy. His intentions seemed so obvious in retrospect. How had she not realized that _this_ is what he planned to do with her?

Suddenly, one hand was on her lower stomach, with the other still rubbing his stiff cock. He moved to part her lips with his fingers, tracing up and down her entrance lightly. The touch felt like fire, and her body felt so cold. Already, she was wet enough to slick his fingers without him even pressing in. Against Byleth's will, her hips lifted to meet his hand when his finger brushed over her clit. Seeing how she reacted, he started moving in a slow circle over that bundle of nerves, pleased with how she fought so hard to keep her breathing regular.

"Don't-" Byleth flinched at the slightest touch, unwillingly reacting to every little movement of his fingers. She tried to hold still, but the feeling of foreign hands on her body was something she was completely unaccustomed to. Until she'd arrived at the monastery, she'd been kept apart from anyone her own age, and after she'd come to Garreg Mach, with Sothis always beside her, relationships of _this kind_ were out of the question. It was awkward enough to fulfill her own needs, alone in her room under the cover of night, much less to have another person come to her.

He looked surprised, or perhaps amused, as he pushed one fingertip inside her, making her bite down on her lower lip. Almost in disbelief, he asked breathily, "I never imagined you'd be this sensitive- You've never been with a man, have you?"

She didn't respond, but he was awed by just how much she'd reacted to such a small amount of pressure. "You haven't," He realized. As if to prove it, he started to tease her, pulling out his finger and going back to moving up and down over her entrance lightly. A shudder rolled over her trembling frame. _"Please,_ _no-_ " 

Byleth tried desperately to fight against the way her body was reacting to his touch, but it did little. She was afraid. She didn't want this. He was once her _student_. She knew that, and she knew this wasn't supposed to feel good. It was wrong. It was awful. But Dimitri was the one in control of her body now, not her. As much as she begged herself not to feel it, there was a heat building up inside of her, and pleasure spreading across her skin with each touch.

She'd been biting the inside of her lip in an attempt to keep him from hearing his effect on her, but her bloody nose forced her to breath with her mouth, and when he pushed a finger deeper inside, she couldn't quiet herself any longer. A sound halfway between a cry and a moan escaped her lips, echoing throughout the small room. 

_Fuck_. He needed her. He needed to take her. _Now._ He couldn't resist her any more. He grabbed her hips roughly, startling Byleth, then angled himself against her with one hand, keeping the other against the curve of her waist. She realized what he was going to do- He seemed almost desperate for her body, but she wasn't ready. He couldn't do this to her.

"Wait-" She started to beg, arching her back at his touch without realizing it.

And then, suddenly, he thrust himself into her, burying his length inside her with one swift motion. She cried out in pain as she was deflowered, and there were tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Byleth was wet, but, she wasn't wet enough, wasn't _ready_ enough for this much. Her body was so unused to the feeling of something inside of her- the way her walls tightened around him made her feel impossibly full.

She made him feel _so good_. He couldn't hold himself back from rolling his hips against hers, hardly giving her a moment to adjust to his length before stretching her walls even further. Byleth had been trying so hard to think of anything but the man over top of her, but now, the overwhelming feeling of his cock inside of her was the only thing she could comprehend.

As he started working up to a rhythm, thrusting into her at an increasing pace, she tried desperately to quiet her cries, but her bloody nose again choked her up. She was so helpless, with her hands held above her head as he fucked her. All she could do was moan and gasp as that unbidden feeling in her center grew more and more powerful. He went deeper and deeper with each thrust, and every time, she thought he'd reached the furthest point. Tears spilled over her cheeks as he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her body steady as he slammed into her.

He again started to circle her clit, less careful and teasing this time, more quickly and frantically. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, overwhelming to a terrifying degree. She was losing her grip on her own body, and it was moving without her control, only serving to let him thrust deeper inside.

" _Ah-_ _Goddess, yes-_ " He moaned without restraint as his own pleasure built up inside of him. She felt so good around his cock. _Unbelievably good_. He could feel his thrusts quickening to a pace even he couldn't control, and his climax was fast approaching. She had been closing her eyes tightly at the pleasure she'd been made to feel, not wanting to meet his eyes, but he gazed upon her body adoringly as he fucked her, wanting to take in every detail of her form in that moment. 

His fingers on her most sensitive part had brought her to the further threshold she could possibly stand. She was at her climax, and she was seeing stars and he continued to ravage her.

Byleth again cried out as he reached her very deepest point with his cock, and her walls clenched around him as she came. With that, he himself fell off the edge, moaning and holding her close. He didn't call out her name, he was too delirious with pleasure for that. All he could do was hold her, possessive and dominating. With that, he'd made her _his_. As she felt a warmth spreading inside of her, she whimpered against his neck. 

For a moment, the two laid together, bodies intertwined, incapable of doing, or even thinking about anything else until they came to their senses. Then, finally, he pulled out of his captive. Her legs were trembling, and her whole body ached. Dimitri's breathing was just as labored as hers, and Byleth focused in on its audible rhythm as she started to come down from the intense high of her orgasm. She thought it was over- He'd had his way with her. There was nothing left for him to take. She was so very tired. In that moment, the only thing she wanted was to rest.

But suddenly, the intensity returned. He'd pressed a finger to her clit, rubbing in little circles as he had before. Her little body could barely handle it, still recovering from her first climax. She gasped desperately, pulling against her wrist restraints as her back arched. 

" _Wait- I can't- Stop-_ " Half-incomprehensible, she begged him to ease the intense pleasure that was pouring over her.

"Oh, my beloved," He whispered in her ear, "Let it feel good."

He didn't stop the movement of his fingers, and she again reached her threshold quickly, for all she tried to fight it. She realized that he meant to make her climax into his hand, and a deep shame lodged itself in her throat. Soon, the pressure reached a point so intense that it was all she could think about. One hand pleasuring her clit, the other pumping in and out of her faster and faster; It was impossible to resist. _You_ _can't-_ She pleaded with herself, before she came completely undone.

 _"Dimitri-"_ she whimpered helplessly, her vision going black for a moment. Her legs twitched as she soaked his hand, and he hummed in approval, looking pleased. There were tears in the corners of her big, pretty eyes. He almost couldn't believe it took so little for his captive to become a mess, but he found her sheer sensitivity as lovely as everything else about her.

"Perfect. Just, _perfect._ I knew you would feel good," he spoke to her, lovingly. Her head was still spinning, but those couple words were clear enough. As the fog started to fade, an intense shame overwhelmed her, realizing what she'd done. He brought the soaked hand that had just pleasured her up to his lips, and she felt dizzy as she shut her eyes. At that point, she could have unhooked her wrists from the bedpost had she tried, but she was so exhausted that all she could do was focus on breathing. 

Instead, he lifted the chain off the post for her, then lie down at her side, so that her limp body was resting weakly against his chest. The only sounds in the room were the two of them catching their breath, and Dimitri's heartbeat, which she tried not to hear. Byleth wondered if it bothered him that she had no heartbeat of her own. She hoped so.

A long stillness passed between the pair of them.

"Isn't it quiet?" He asked incredulously. For once, there were no voices. No visions. Nothing but a still room and an exhausted Byleth, resting against him. For him, the peace was absolutely euphoric. 

She couldn't bring herself to answer. She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to _think_ about what he had just done to her. All she wanted was to sleep. The way he was holding her, keeping her steady, letting her head rest atop his broad chest, made her feel so warm, so held. If she'd been able to forget her circumstances, the sensation might've even been comforting, as strange as it was. The last time she'd lost consciousness, Byleth fought bitterly to keep herself awake, but now, in this moment, she'd lost the will to care.

Absentmindedly, he began to rub a hand up and down her back, and the repetitive motion lulled her into a silent, dreamless rest. 


	3. The Ghost (AUTHOR'S NOTE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, person reading this! I just wanted to say thanks so much for your interest in this fic. ^-^
> 
> Long story short, while I really enjoyed writing the previous sections, and I'd originally had plans to continue this story for several chapters, when I went back to look at the stuff I've already published, I'm starting to feel less confident in it. I'm kind of considering just orphaning it like the other works I started on here (this is the only work on my account right now, but I've been here for a while), but I'm not sure yet. I'll keep working on the real third chapter to see if I can get anything good before I make a final decision, but I just wanted to post a little update to make that clear today.
> 
> However, I didn't want to post a chapter that was *just* an author's note, since I feel like that can be a little annoying, especially for a work with only 2 chapters. Instead, I wrote up this little background information type thing that's intended to go later in the story. Normally, this would be part of a much later chapter, but it's the only thing I could get myself to write right now, so I hope it makes up for me wanting to put out this author's note at least. Sorry. :(
> 
> Thanks!

While Byleth's captor spoke to her often about how much he loved, or rather, _needed_ , the peace she provided him, the woman herself couldn't stand how quiet the little cell was when she was alone. She wasn't used to it at all. In truth, some part of her still expected to hear the Goddess' voice chiding her awake every time the sun came up, though of course, she never would.

She wasn't quite unstable enough to talk to herself- when she caught herself mumbling one afternoon, it made her sick to her stomach, recognizing Dimitri in her own voice- so instead, she filled the still air with song. She sang everything and nothing, from random snippets of folk songs she knew from childhood to the scattered hymnal verses she'd learned while teaching at Garreg Mach. Byleth remembered with fondness the days on which she'd been called to lead the cathedral's choir, though she never knew how to react when her own voice was praised. 

The captive was no opera songstress, though she had known more than one in her time. Her voice lacked the style or the smoothness of professional singers, who delivered their music to a theatre crowd night after night. Instead, her clear, sharp notes gave her voice an innocent, almost girlish tone, as she sat by her window and tried to remember how each verse was supposed to go.

The wind carried her simple music, sometimes bright, sometimes haunting, through the little sliver of an opening in the window, down to anyone standing in the courtyard below. Though she couldn't have known it, by the time her voice reached the Kingdom people passing by, it became this ghostly mix of beautiful and faint, almost ethereal in it's subtlety. As time passed, a rumor began to stir among the people of the city, drifting from the young nobles who passed by the castle to the knights in their service to tradespeople talking idly with their customers in the capital. 

They called her 'The Ghost of Fhirdiad', or sometimes, 'The Window Voice'. The stories varied from teller to teller, but it was often said that if you stood in the west courtyard of the castle at Fhirdiad before sunset, and then looked up to the row of frosted windows on the fifth floor, you just might see the pale impression of a woman's frame, with her head bowed, dressed in white, soft-colored hair hanging all around her shoulder. As the story went, if one listened hard enough, the faintest whisper of a female voice made audible, singing out a mourning hymn, carried down from the window to the courtyard by the cool Kingdom wind.

The rumor had a second part to it, too, one oft repeated with an eerie undertone. If one looked to her window after sundown, it was said, instead of being met with the woman's silhouette, the only thing there would be the dark shadow of heavy curtains, and the air would be still and silent as the azure moon shone down on the slanted castle roof. 


End file.
